For closing or sealing some ice cream cartons have their end panels folded in, and they are unfolded to open the carton. Others have various kinds of scored tear configurations on the end panel. For example, one tear configuration uses a straight line of cut scores. Another configuration uses cut scores only the back corner of the end flap on the top panel. Still another configuration uses a plurality of cut scores shaped generally in the shape of S or Z. The S or Z is usually slanted.
Frequently the carton is not easily opened, and one must tear the lid or the side to obtain the enclosed ice cream.
If the blank is grasped in the margin outside the score lines by the folding machine which sets up the carton, premature separation frequently occurs.
Even after the carton is set up and filled with ice cream, when the date is impressed upon the margin it frequently happens that the score line tears.
It also frequently happens that shear forces in the one direction on the upper margin of the upstanding end panel and in the other direction on the end panel main or bottom portion substantially in the direction of the line of the cut score configuration cause the cut scores to open.